


Passionate Deer Love

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Not Human x Animal, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: Take place a week after the Night Challenge, Chris decided to reuse the Paintball Deer hunting challenge, however one team are hunters while the other team are deer. Mike was running for his life until he found a small passage and hid inside of it, only to learn that Zoey is hiding inside the small passage as well.





	Passionate Deer Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, then don't let the title confuse you. This is not a human x animal fic. This fic takes place after the night challenge in an AU where Chris decide to reuse an old challenge from season one. The idea was made up by me and my best friend, Cody Lakes. I do hope you all will enjoy it.

It was about a week after the night challenge during the 4th season of Total Drama, even though the Mutant Maggots lost their first challenge, nobody was eliminated from the team. However, Chris decided to switch Brick to the Toxic Rats, since he volunteer to take the hurl of shame because he believed that he failed his team and didn't honor his army code. The other members, minus Jo, was upset to lose Brick as a teammate, but however, Mike and Zoey were even more disappointed about something else.

During the Night Challenge, Mike was too focus on finding Zoey, who was captured by the giant spider aka Izzy, but while he was searching for his teammate/love interest, he fell from a broken branch and ripped his shirt off, causing Vito to be released. This soon led to him and Anne Maria to makeout and lose focus on the challenge, but what was even worse was that Zoey saw Anne Maria lock lips with Vito, thinking that Mike was using her, thust, making Zoey have doubt about her and Mike being together and making Mike more worried about losing her because of his DID.

Anyway, Chris soon announced the next team challenge for this week, he decided to reuse an old favorite from the very first season of Total Drama, the Paintball Deer Hunting challenge. The sound of that, made a few very worried but made Scott very excited and for once, he decided to try to win this one for his team because he wouldn't let a chance to hunt pass by him. Chris, however, decided to add a twist to the challenge, instead of having each team have hunters and deers, one team will be the hunters while the other team will be the deers. Before anyone could say something, Chris quickly decided that the Rats will be the hunters and the Maggots will be the deers. The rules were simple, the Toxic Rats hunters had to find and shoot every single Mutant Maggot deer before the challenge is over, if even a single Maggot deer is not covered in paint, they will win the challenge. Also, everyone had to keep their hunter or deer gear on no matter what, so the Rats had to keep the camo hats and glasses on while the Maggots had to keep the glasses, deer antlers, noses and even the little white tails on or their team will lose.

So far, the Rats either hunted alone or in duos, while the Maggots all separated and hid from the Rats so they could win the challenge. "Ahhhhhh!" The sound of Mike's screams of terror echoed through the forest as he is seen, running for his life from Scott and Brick, who kept firing but failed to even hit him. 'Hold still, deer!' Scott howled as he fired green paintballs at Mike but missed. "No way! I'm not getting shot at all!" Mike shouted back at the ginger dirtboy as he soon saw some tree together and quickly jumped up and hid inside the leaves. Scott and Brick search around the area but were unable to find Mike. 'Darn it! He's gone!' Scott screamed in annoyance as he and Brick soon left to find him or any other Maggot. Once the close was clear, Mike safely dropped down from the tree. "Thanks, Svetlana." Mike said to his female gymnastic alter, making her smile as Mike went to find a hiding spot for himself.

It only lastly a moment when Mike soon placed his hand down onto a branch that soon dropped to reveal a gap of a small passage. "Huh?" Mike soon removed some branches and saw a small passage which lead to a cave. "Wow! I think I can hide in here for the rest of the challenge." Mike said in relief as he soon grabbed some more branches, entered the small passage and covered it so nobody would find it. Mike walked through the passage and lead himself into a small cave that showed some light of the sun and a lake. "Wow… I never knew the island had this before." Mike admired the small cave until he heard someone, making him quickly hide against a wall. 'Who's there?' The sound of a female voice was heard, which made Mike look surprise, "Wait, Zoey? Is that you?" Mike stepped away from the wall while Zoey walked up from a rock that was beside the lake. 'Mike? Oh, it's only you… you really had me scared, I thought you were a hunter.' Zoey said, glad it was only Mike but annoyed that Mike scared her just now. Mike looked sorry but his expression didn't show it, he had a dumb shock look as he stared at the red haired indie chick who was wearing the deer antlers, the nose and the little white tail, making him think she look too adorable in them.

"Mike, hello?" Zoey waved her hand around Mike's face, making him return to his train of thoughts as he said, 'Huh? Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that… hehehe.' Zoey only sighed as she walked back to the rock and sat against it. 'Um, Zoey… just asking but is it okay if I stay here with you? You know, so I don't get shot with paintballs.' Zoey ponder for only a few moment, she was still feeling betrayed and upset about what happened during the night challenge, but she didn't want Mike to get hit with paintballs at all. One, because she didn't want her team to lose at all but also she didn't want to see Mike get hurt at all since she still has hope for the two of them. "Well… I don't want you to get covered with paint, okay then." Mike thanked her as he walked up and sat next to her. "Just stay quiet so nobody will know we're here." Mike nodded as the two just sat still and remained quiet. However, it was getting kinda weird for them to just do nothing so Mike said, 'Zoey, how did you found this small cave anyway?' Zoey soon answered him, "Well, I was just walking through the forest, trying to stay hidden from the Rats, when I saw this little passage and decided to take a look at it. When I went inside it, I found this little cave, and I thought to myself, this could be the perfect hiding spot. So, I grabbed some branches and covered the passage so nobody could find it. But… it looks like you found it, Mike."

Mike chuckled nervously but noticed Zoey wasn't smiling at all, she looked a bit upset just being around Mike right now. Mike knew why she was feeling this way, "Zoey… look, I didn't mean to kiss Anne Maria last week, I didn't even knew how or why I even kissed her." Zoey huffed and said, 'Yeah, right! You were kissing Anne Maria as one of your characters! When I saw it, you were enjoying it!' Zoey looked away while Mike looked more disappointed at himself and replied back, "I didn't like it, honest! I didn't mean to kiss Anne Maria. I… I wasn't even myself." Zoey only said, 'Mike, you were acting towards your characters… but you should try not to make it too personal with everyone else. You might set the wrong idea… like with me.' Zoey held in a tear from her eyes but Mike only said

"No! That's not what I was talking about!" Zoey looked confused as Mike soon decided he had to do what he had to do. "Zoey, there's something you need to know… my characters aren't for show… I'm not really an actor." Zoey looked surprised and said, 'You're… you're not an actor?' Mike shook his head while she continued, 'Mike, if you're not an actor then why you lied to us?' Mike could hear the sound of hurt inside Zoey's voice so he decided to come clean with her. "I was worried and terrified about you all knowing… that I have Dissociative Identity Disorder." Mike did it, he told Zoey the truth. Zoey look even more shocked than surprised, she now knows that Mike has Multiple Personalities. 'Mike… are you serious?' Mike sighed through his nose and nodded slowly, making Zoey gasped. 'Mike… why didn't you tell us?' Mike only said, "Like I said I was worried but even more terrified about you guys knowing, because I thought if you knew… you all would reject me, shun me and insult me about having it. All my life… everyone shunned me, so many people insulted me, called me a freak , a weirdo, a psychopath, a looney head, a nutjob. Others bullied me, beat me up and even insult my own parents about having me as a son!" Mike felt his eyes burning from his tears, making Zoey even more sorry for the teen. 'Mike… I… I never knew, I'm so sorry.' Mike sighed and wiped away his eyes as he continued, "No, I'm sorry, I should have told you. I was just too afraid that if you and others know about my disorder… you guys would want me to be gone. I was actually more worried about you knowing… because, well…" Mike gulped nervously as he soon spat it out.

"Because I really like you, Zoey." After hearing that, Zoey look a bit surprise while her face blushed a light red shade around her cheek. Mike, however, blushed a darker shade of red that was very noticeable as he kept going, "I like you, Zoey… a lot to be honest. When I first saw you, I went head over heels about you. I mean, you're nice, sweet, caring, you can be awesome too, plus your personality is beyond sweet and amazing." Zoey was blushing more and more about hearing Mike's kind words for her. "And also… when I saw you in those deer antlers and the white tail, I thought you look too adorable!" Mike realized what he said, causing him to blushed like a volcano and cover his own mouth. Zoey overhead what he said, making her blush like Mike but she soon giggled and laughed sweetly. 'Hehehehe. Hahahaha.' Mike saw her laughing, making him look relaxed and happy as Zoey soon spoke, 'Hehehehe… do you really mean all of that, Mike?' Mike slowly nodded and soon held her hand softly. "Every single word, Zoey. Look, I am sorry for lying to you about my disorder, and I'm even more sorry about making you think I was using you… I would never play with anyone's feelings, honest!" Zoey soon smiled a bit as she held Mike's hand softly and said

"Well… I'm glad you were honest and told me the truth, Mike. But… if you and I are to be together, I want you to never lie to me again." Mike nodded and said, 'Okay, I'll be honest, I promise, no more secrets.' Zoey smiled again and soon hugged him. Mike looked surprised at first and said, 'So… you really want to be with me, Zoey?' Zoey smiled a bit and answered him, "Yeah… I don't mind the others, Mike. I only care about the real you, besides, multiples means there are more Mikes' to love." Mike widen his eyes once he heard Zoey say, 'Love'. He looked down at her and just hugged her back. 'Thank you, Zoey.' Zoey only said, "You're welcome, Mike." The two released their hug and just remained silent for the rest of the challenge.

Mike and Zoey soon look around at the scenery as Mike slowly held Zoey close and spoke, "You know… even though this island is full of radioactive waste and mutated animals, it still has some spots that very beyond amazing, like this cave." Zoey smiled softly and replied back, 'Yeah… even though we are using this as a hiding spot… I think it's still pretty amazing.' The two looked at one another, the silent feeling around them inside the cave, the peaceful environment and the way the two just stared at one another… made them both feel an erotic and sweet expression inside of them.

"Mike…" Zoey said in a soft seductive tone while she slowly wrapped her arms around Mike's neck as he replied back in a sexy yet soft tone, 'Yes… Zoey.' The two leaned in closer as Zoey answered him with a sweet tone that would make a man shudder in his spine. "Please… love me." Once then, Mike and Zoey both lean in closer and soon shared a soft yet passionate kiss on the lips. "Mmmm…" They moaned softly yet quietly, making sure nobody heard them, so they wouldn't ruin their moment nor try to shoot them. "MmmmMmmm." Zoey moaned softly against her kiss, she tighten her grip on Mike's neck while he held her closer, his hand nearly close to her ass and her deer tail. 'Mmmmm! You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.' Mike said with a proud smile as Zoey smiled back and said, "Same here… but let's make sure we savor the moment!" Zoey soon pulled Mike back and kissed him once more, only this time, she used more force and deepen their kiss even more!

"Mmmm!" Mike moaned inside their kiss, surprised and even aroused by Zoey's sudden change in her action and personality. Mike was loving it as he kissed her back, using the same amount of force Zoey was using! "MmmmmMmmmm! God, you're so beautiful!" Mike said between their kiss as it soon changed from a sweet and passion to hot and erotic! The two kissed like no tomorrow, turning it into a hot makeout session. Mike pulled Zoey closer, having her on his lap as he leaned against the rock. 'Mmmmmm!' Zoey moaned and gasp, loving the sweet feeling of Mike's dark tan lips against her cherry red lips, it was like a dream come true! Their kiss only heated their erotic feeling as they soon began using their tongue inside their kiss. Their tongue fought one another for control, in which Mike won as he deepen their kiss even more. 'MmmmmMmmm! Mike…' Zoey gasped as Mike soon began kissing her cheek and neck softly, making sure the antler wouldn't get in the way, even though they kept them on.

"Mmmm… sweet neck." Mike commented on Zoey's neck, making her blush a bit as he continued his soft neck pleasure. He kissed her neck, lightly kissing every spot, making her sigh, moan and gasp softly, it was making her weak to her knees. 'Ohhh… Mike.' Zoey's moan gotten a little louder, making Mike stop as he said cautiously, "Zoey, please don't moan or scream too loud. As much as I love hearing it, we can't let anyone know. Okay?" Zoey nodded and replied back, 'I'm sorry… I was enjoying it too much.' Mike slowly stroke her cheek, making her face him as he said, "I know… and I'm happy you are. May I continue?" Zoey only nodded with a eager smile as Mike resume his soft neck kissing. 'Hehehehe, mmmmm! Oh, Mike… keep going, please.' Mike did what he was told as he soon increased the heat. In a flash, Mike started licking her neck slowly, causing her to shiver and moan in a soft passionate way. 'Ohhhhh! Mike... ' Mike grinned as he then began licking and sucking Zoey's neck hard. The sudden change made Zoey moan even more but kept it down so no one would hear them. "Mmmmmmm!" Mike moaned against her neck, loving her sweet soft taste as he continued licking and sucking her hard and pleasantly. "Yes! Oh Mikey!" Zoey rubbed his hair with one hand while she used the other to rub and softly claw his chest under his shirt. Mike grunted a bit, feeling Zoey's soft hand around his abs and chest made him suck and lick her even harder.

"Ohhhh! Oh fuck… so good!" Zoey moaned and gasped, trying to keep it in a low tone but was getting harder. "Mmmmm! Keep going, please!" Mike kept going, licking and sucking Zoey's neck as he then took a soft bite on it, making Zoey softly scream while she bit her lip so the scream wasn't too loud. 'Hehehehe… sorry.' Mike soon stopped so he could breath, he looked at his work, seeing soft hickey marks on her neck. 'How was I?' Zoey slowly breath as she then kissed him softly on the lips and said, "Incredible and so hot!" Mike grinned until he heard his alters yelling at him inside his mind. 'Mike! What the dang are you doing?! You're too young to even do this!' Chester yelled while Svetlana spoke, 'Chester is correct, you've shouldn't be doing this Mike. You might get hurt!'

"Mike!? WHAT YOU FUCKING CRAZY! Why you doing it with pasty skin?! You need a better woman, like Anne Maria!" Vito was making things worse for the other alters until Mike spoke, 'Listen! I know you guys are worried but I told Zoey the truth and she understands me. Plus, this is still my body, so I'm doing this with her! Also… VITO, DON'T EVEN TRY TO RUIN IT!' Chester and Svetlana worried but Vito screamed, "JUST YOU WAIT! ONCE THAT SHIRT IS GONE, I'M BANGING ANNE MARIA!" Mike growled to himself until Zoey spoke,

"Mike, everything alright?" Mike only sighed and said, 'Yeah… it's just the others are shock I'm doing this. Plus, Vito said he was going to find Anne Maria once my shirt is gone!' Zoey nodded and said, "Well… maybe I can help." Zoey pushed Mike slowly on the rock and then gripped his dark turquoise shirt. 'Zoey?' Zoey shushed him and said, "Don't worry, Mike. You're gonna be alright… just relax and let me do this." Zoey soon pulled Mike's shirt up, making him breath slowly, meaning he was started to switch. 'Yes, now my chance!' Vito started to take control until Zoey spoke to Mike, "It's okay… I'm here. Don't let him take control… you're gonna be right, Mike." Mike breath in and out even more as Zoey soon fully removed the shirt, having some trouble with the antlers. "There…" Zoey looked at Mike as he looked down and was breathing in and out harder. This worried Zoey as she then gripped his shoulder blades and said, "You're Mike… don't let Vito come out… you are in control, Mike." Mike soon gasped in deeply as Zoey slowly said, "Mike? Is it you?" Mike looked up and said, 'It's me… I'm in control.' Mike smiled at Zoey, however, she was more focused on his slim yet tone chest. 'Mike?' Zoey stared at Mike's strong tone chest and his rock solid hard 8 pack abs. "Wow… I never thought an 8 pack was possible." Mike nervously laughed while his face blushed a bit as he said

"Well… Vito and Svetlana like to exercise a lot when I was young… when I turned 14, I got these abs. So, thank them." Zoey soon said, Mike, you don't need to feel ashamed, besides, with or without them… I still think you're hot.' Mike blushed deepen until he chuckled and said, "Well… if I'm gonna be topless… I should even the score." Mike's hand slowly grabbed Zoey's red top, making her look nervous about something. 'You sure? My breasts aren't that big…' Mike soon said, "Hey now… like you said, don't feel ashamed. Big or small, I wouldn't mind at all." Zoey felt happy as Mike soon pulled her top down and exposed her breasts, that were 32B-cup size. Once they were off, Mike look in shock… making Zoey look a bit worried. 'Are they… okay?' Mike's jaw was down as he soon said, "Zoey… they look… magnificent!" Zoey looked surprised and said back, 'For real?' Mike nodded and replied back, "Yes, no lie! They are beautiful… may I?" Feeling more confident, Zoey grabbed Mike's left hand and placed it on her right breast. 'Please do.'

Once he was given the okay, Mike began groping Zoey's breasts softly, earning him a very gentle and sexy moan and gasp from the red haired girl. "Wow!" Mike felt like he was lucky! "I never knew your breasts felt so… soft and lovely. They're like two soft pillow that can make anyone fell to sleep in a second!" Mike soon started squeezing both of her breasts, groping them like they belonged to him. Zoey gasped and moaned sweetly while her hands resume rubbing Mike's hair and chest. 'Ohhhh! Yes, Mike! My breasts love your touch… keep going!' Mike decided to make it even more hot for his sexy red hair deer, he soon leaned in close and begin licking her soft pink nipple hard. "Mmmmm!" Mike moaned and groaned, loving Zoey's sweet breasts on his mouth while Zoey moaned even more, sounding more louder than ever but held in some so it wasn't too loud. 'Oh my god… Mike!' Zoey bit her lips while she clawed and rubbed Mike's spiky dark brown hair, tone chest and ripped abs. "Mmmm!" Mike grunted against Zoey's breasts, loving her soft yet rough pleasure on his chest, making his manhood grow with excitement. Mike then switched from the right to the left as he soon sucked her breasts fully, causing Zoey to moan like a sweet goddess. 'Mike!' Zoey's softly screamed Mike's scream, almost getting the attention of Lightning who was almost close to the two.

"Zoey, please… relax yourself. I'm happy you're loving my sweet pleasure on your sweet soft doughs. But do remember, nobody can't know we're here." Zoey nodded while she was biting her lips as Mike continued sucking her breasts. Zoey was slowly started to get wet below while Mike was feeling a hard tug inside his pants, which was making him grunt. "D-Damn it!" Mike soon started sucking and licking both of Zoey's breasts, sucking, licking, and even biting them hard, causing Zoey to scream, gasp and moan passionately. 'Oh god! Oh Mike… yes!' Zoey gasping was getting more and more heavier as Mike kept going harder. "Mmmmmm! God, she has such sweet and tasty breasts! Any guy would lucky to suck them… and I'm the luckiest one!" Mike said to himself as Zoey soon decided to stop him. She playfully pushed Mike from her chest, making him look concern as he said, "Zoey? Something wrong?" Zoey took a moment to breath as she soon replied back with a sweet angel like tone, 'Nothing is wrong! You did an incredible job, Mikey!' Zoey then kissed him on his cheek and soon whisper into his ear, 'Since you did a perfect job… you deserve a reward.' Zoey playfully licked Mike's ear, making him shiver a bit as her hand soon grabbed his pant's button.

Zoey soon undid his pants and slowly pulled them off, teasing Mike very badly that he grunted through his teeth. Seconds later, Zoey fully removed Mike's pants, including his dark blue briefs and placed them besides their clothes. She also made sure the tail was still on as she soon looked down and soon… gasped. "Oh… my god!" Zoey's face exploded while she covered her mouth, in her sight, she witness Mike's 10 inches long, 2 inches wide, italian sausage. Mike noticed Zoey's shock reaction, making him smirk a bit as he lean back with his arms around his head. 'So… what do you think?' Mike asked with a sexy smile as Zoey only said, "I… never knew… you were… THIS BIG." Zoey was drooling a bit and soon grasped Mike's hard cock, making him hiss and grunt roughly that he was nearly too loud. "Mike… please lower it down." Mike nodded as Zoey soon started stroking Mike's erection slowly, making Mike groan softly. 'Oh god… Mmmm!' Mike breath in and out slowly, loving Zoey's soft strokes. She kept going, making Mike feel more excited as she then decided to increase the pleasure. Zoey slowly started licking Mike's sausage, making him hiss and shiver hard. 'Holy… fucking shit!' Mike bit his finger hard as he watched Zoey licked his cock slowly, she swirled her wet tongue around his base and soon rolled it around his tip as she released with a kiss. "Like that?" Mike nodded with a sweet smile, making Zoey smile back as she resume her soft licking. 'Oh god… Zoey doing so fucking well for her first time! It's like she knows what she's doing." Mike said to himself as Zoey kept licking his cock, wetting it until she soon began to suck it. "Mmmm!" Zoey moaned softly, taking only half of Mike's cock as she started moving back and forth, sucking Mike's cock in a slow yet pleasant motion.

"Ohhhh!" Mike grunted deeply, making him cover his mouth so his grunt wasn't too loud. Zoey muffled a soft moan as she kept sucking Mike's long hard Italian cock softly. Mike gasped, groaned and grunted heavily, he never had any girl suck his own lower reign before… and he was enjoying it like he was in heaven. "Oh Zoey… keep going, please." Mike pleaded as he rubbed Zoey's hair softly, avoiding her antlers since he was more focused on her hair as she kept sucking him slowly yet passionately. 'Mmmmm!' Zoey moaned even more, loving the taste of Mike's hard erection inside her mouth, she soon gotten use to his size as she then took more of his cock inside her mouth and started sucking him faster. "Oh shit! Oh fucking crap!" Mike gasped very badly, his groans and moans was getting more louder that he soon starting biting his lip so he wouldn't increase the sound while Zoey kept going, sucking and stroking Mike's sausage faster and harder, loving the sound of Mike's moans and grunts was making Zoey smile since she knew Mike was loving what she was doing. Zoey soon stopped her sucking but stroked Mike harder and said, 'Am I… doing good?' Mike nodded rapidly that he soon pushed her head back down as she resumed sucking him. "So much! You're doing too good! Please, don't stop… Im begging you, Zoey!" Mike grunted harder while Zoey kept sucking him harder and harder, deep throating Mike's cock like a pro. The two moaned and groaned pleasingly until Mike felt a burning and shaking sensation inside of him. "Oh crap! Z-Zoey, I t-think I'm gonna-" Mike couldn't finish his sentence as he soon, without warning Zoey, ejectulated hard, erupting his hot cum into Zoey's mouth. Mike hissed and growled hard while Zoey moaned in absolute surprise. 'Mmmm!' Mike kept firing more of his load into Zoey's mouth as she took it all and soon pulled out and swallowed every last drop of Mike's cum.

"Mmmm… very sweet yet a bit salty. Tasted like caramel and chocolate… yummy." Zoey said with a sweet yet seductive smile while Mike sighed in relief. 'Thanks…' Mike leaned his head against the rock while Zoey lean close and slowly rubbed his face. "Mike… did you like what I did?" Mike only answer was pulling her close and kissing her lip once again. Mike quickly pulled out and said, 'I enjoyed every single second of what you did, Zoey.' Zoey giggled until Mike soon got playful and groped her thighs and ass, making her jump a bit. "Oh… you like my deer ass?" Zoey said playfully while Mike nodded and replied back in the same tone, 'Oh hell yeah I do… and since you did such a wonderful and hot job. I think you deserve to feel the same pleasure.' Zoey blushed after hearing what Mike said as he soon stood up and placed Zoey beside the rock. He then grabbed her pants, undid them and quickly pulled them off in a flash, including her red panites. He then placed them besides their remaining clothing and turned to see Zoey fully nuded and still wore the deer antlers and tails. Zoey also admired Mike's fully nude body, and she was loving it a lot. "You look very hot as a deer, Mike." Mike smirked and replied back, 'Well you look very gorgeous as a deer yourself, Zoey.' The two shared another short kiss as Mike lower himself down and soon faced Zoey's wet little pink slit. Mike was already getting hungry to lick and eat Zoey's pussy out as he soon grabbed Zoey's legs, spreaded them a bit more out and soon started pleasing Zoey. Mike began licking Zoey's pussy hard, swirling his wet tongue around her pink slit, making her moan, gasp and mostly scream that she soon covered her mouth to mute it a bit. "Mmmmm! Mmmmmmmm!" Zoey moaned very badly that it was almost heard. 'MMMMM… So sweet!' Mike commented on Zoey's pink slit, making her blush once more as he kept eating her out. Mike licked and swirled even harder, making Zoey scream through her mouth in pleasure. "Oh god, Mike!" Mike soon started to tease her even more as he started groping one of her breasts with one hand while he used his other hand to stretch her pussy wider, making him to dig his tongue into her inner walls.

"OHHHHHH!" Zoey moaned very hard that she bit her lip hard to insure she doesn't scream louder. 'Mmmmm… I see you're loving this a lot, Zoey.' Mike said with a sly smirk until Zoey grabbed his head and pushed him closer to her pussy. "Less talking and more licking, Deer boy." Mike look a surprised yet hornier than before, he soon did what he was told and started fucking her pussy hard with his tongue, drilling her inner walls hard, tasting and savoring her sweet cherry pre-cum inside her pink slit. Zoey gasped, moaned, and screamed deeply while she still bit her lower lip hard. The force she was using nearly made herself bleed on her lip. "OH GOD, OH YES! Lick me harder, Mike! Keep going until I explode all over your hot mouth!" Mike said nothing as he kept sucking and licking his red haired deer's sweet slit even more, making him hold her waist tight so she wouldn't move an inch. Soon enough, Zoey felt a shaking eruption inside of her that she never felt before. "M-Mike… something happening, I think… I'm gonna cum soon!" Hearing that, Mike stopped his licking but soon started fingering Zoey hard, using only two finger, making her yelp a bit. 'Then cum as hard as you can, Zoey….' Mike fingered Zoey harder and harder until she soon bit her lower lip hard, making herself bleed a bit as she soon erupted, spreading her wet liquid all over Mike's face, finger and on the ground. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Zoey soon gasped deeply, sighing in and out in exhaustion while Mike was stunned. 'Whoa... ' Mike then swallowed Zoey's cum that he had in his mouth then started sucking Zoey's pussy dye, getting all of her sweet liquid in his mouth. Zoey moaned a bit when Mike sucked her dye until he soon stopped and leaned in close to her.

"So… how was I?" Mike asked with a smirk but was feeling a bit concern until Zoey pulled him close and kissed him passionately while their lower reigns glazed against one another that it caused the two to groan against their kiss. Zoey soon stopped and answered him. 'You… were… fucking hot when you did that, Mike.' Mike chuckled until Zoey slowly touched his cock, making him look at her. "Something wrong?" Zoey shook her head and said, 'No… I was just thinking… how it would feel when you start pounding my wet little pussy, Mike.' Mike soon again blushed like a volcano while Zoey did the same but was only lightly. "Wait… you mean you want me to… fuck you?" Zoey bit her lip and nodded vigorously. "Are you sure?" Zoey nodded again while she wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and said, 'If you're worried about me getting pregnant, don't. It's not that time of the month, I checked when I arrived here. Plus, I know you won't hurt me, Mike.' Zoey caress Mike's cheek as he soon sighed and said, "Alright then… let's do this!" Zoey smiles as she soon wrapped her legs around Mike's waist, Mike then held Zoey close to him as he moved the two around so he can be against the rock. He then grabbed his cock and slowly stroked it against Zoey's slit. "You ready?" Zoey nodded slowly as Mike slowly breath in and out, Mike soon slowly pushed his cock into Zoey's pussy until he was half way inside her.

"OH FUCK!" The two screamed inside their head while Mike started to move in and out of her slowly. 'Oh… god! This feels… so good.' Mike said softly while Zoey softly gaped and scream in pleasure yet in pain. 'You okay?' Zoey bit her lip and nodded, "It's feel so good… just keep it slow, okay?" Mike only nodded but soon leaned his head close and started kissing her once more. They both moaned passionately against their kiss while Mike kept fucking Zoey in a slow yet passionate pace. His hand gripped her waist so he can have control in the thrusting. "Oh Mike… this is amazing!" Zoey said with in her moans while Mike replied back, 'I'm glad you're loving this Zoey… this is my first time having sex.' Zoey smiled back and said, "Same here, and so far, everything is just perfect." The two resumed their kiss while Mike continued softly pounding Zoey's pussy while his hands started to get playful and playfully groped her ass cheeks. "Mmm!" Zoey moaned surprisingly when Mike started groping her ass. Zoey soon enough was getting use to Mike's soft pounding that she was ready for him to go harder.

"Okay… go harder, please." Mike look surprised and said, 'You sure?' Zoey nodded as she soon kissed him once more, making him relaxed as he soon began to increase his pounding. Mike started thrusting in and out of Zoey's pussy hard, fucking her half way. Zoey moaned and screamed that she pulled out of their kiss and said, "Oh god! Yes, harder, please! Fuck me harder!" Mike's hormones soon get the better of him as he started fucking her even harder before. 'Ohhh fuck!' Mike grunted and groan i pleasure while Zoey gasped moaned in pleasure as well, feeling Mike's hard erection inside her tight little slit. "Oh god, oh Mike!" Mike soon held Zoey close as he placed her down to Missionary style. He kept fucking her while he stood a bit, his hands gripped one of Zoey's breasts while the other held her face so she can face him. He stared at her, seeing her eyes shut tight, her mouth gasping and moaning sweetly while her free breasts bounced to his hard thrusting. 'How does it feel, Zoey? Do you like how I'm fucking your sweet pussy this hard?' Mike said with a proud grin while Zoey answered in a passionate tone, "I'm loving it so fucking much! It feel like I'm in heaven right now. Please, Mike, don't stop until you can't go on any longer!" Mike only nodded as he leaned in close and once again kissed her softly yet passionately while he kept fucking her harder and faster, like a cheetah racing another one for their prey. The two soon felt a rush inside of them, that meant they were close to cum again. Mike pulled away and said while gasping, 'Zoey, I'm cumming again!' Zoey pulled him closer and said, "Me too! Oh god… I can't hold it in any longer!" Mike soon started going all out, fucking Zoey with every amount of power he had left in him. Zoey screamed and moaned but Mike stopped her with a kiss so nobody can hear them. "MmmmMmmmmMMmmmmMMMMMM!" They moaned and moaned while Mike pounding her harder and harder until it was time.

"OH GOD, I'M CUMMING!" The two screamed agaisnt their kiss as Mike ejactulated hard inside of Zoey, filling her womb with his hot cum while Zoey climaxed all over her and Mike's waist. Mike soon pulled out and spread some of his left over cum all over Zoey's stomach. The two separated from their kiss, gasping and breathing heavily while staring into each other eyes. "I… love you so much." They said together as they kissed each other once more for the final time. After their hot deer love, Mike and Zoey used the lake inside the cave to washed themselves off and soon placed their clothes back on. However, before they could even say a word, they overheard Chris talking through the mics. 'All Toxic Rat Hunters and Mutant Maggot deers, time is up! Return to the main cabin for the final results.' "Looks like the challenge is over… shall we?" Zoey held Mike's hand and said, 'Yeah… let's go.'

Scene changed to the main cabin as Chris was speaking to the Maggots and Rats, from the Maggots' side, it seems only Cameron was the one who got shot with paint while on the Rats' side, Sam and Lightning were covered in their own teams paint. "Well… giving the fact that Cameron is the only Maggot deer who is covered in paint." Cameron looked very disappointed at himself as Chris continued, "And the fact that Jo took Sam's paintball gun and fired at Sam and Lightning… it seem that today winners are… THE MUTANT MAGGOTS!" The Maggots cheered in victory while the Rats sighed in disappointment. "Toxic Rats, I'll meet you at the campfire to see who will be voted off tonight, Mutant Maggots, you all are safe for now." The Maggots cheered once more until everyone noticed Mike and Zoey sharing a quick kiss on the lip. 'What?' The two said while raising an eyebrow, Cameron was the one who ask, 'You guys kissed… so, are you guys-' The two only nodded, meaning that everyone now knew that Mike and Zoey are officially dating. Cameron, Dawn, Brick and Sam were happy for them, Lightning and Jo didn't care, Scott thought of a way to use them while Anne Maria was pissed but said nothing. Soon enough, everyone started walking while Mike and Zoey quickly, without anyone looking, groped each other own asses. 'Ohh!' The two looked at one another and just nervously laugh with each other. 'You do have a nice deer ass, Zoey.' Mike said into her ear while Zoey said back, 'You too, Mike.' The two laughed once more while they soon headed to their team cabin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the fic. I will be posting more one-shots here very soon. Just please be patience, thank you


End file.
